


Fish on Ice

by Panzerhund



Series: Comfy Undyne Story Requests [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fun, Gen, Ice Skating, Mild Language, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panzerhund/pseuds/Panzerhund
Summary: You and Undyne try ice skating for the first time
Relationships: Undyne (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Comfy Undyne Story Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740229
Kudos: 7





	Fish on Ice

“You’re supposed to swim in the water, not walk on it, Punk.”

“If it worked for Jesus, it’ll work for me.”

Ever since she’d left the Underground, Undyne had been trying to catch up on a millennium of human traditions. And fortunately for her, you’d been more willing than most to dive head first into the holiday craze that had consumed all her attention. While you had no problem giving her a run down on the various dumb traditions and festivities throughout the year, they hadn’t come without trouble.

You’d driven to Washington for the Easter Egg Roll and hunt, only to be detained by the Secret Service when Undyne mistook the Easter Egg Hunt as an excuse to pelt various children and elected officials with dyed eggs. She’d made it up to the Vice-President before the Secret Service managed to take her down.

On Saint Patrick’s Day she’d managed to drink everyone, including you, under the table at Mad Mulligans’ Pub, and promptly started a brawl that only ended when a particularly fat Armenian man broke your nose. You'd only been able to get her to leave after she’d thrown him into a pool table.

In trying to get Undyne the full American experience, you’d wound up on more “no serve lists” than your deviant Uncle had. And when you weren’t paying hundreds in damages to various establishments, you had to contend with personal injuries of your own.

On Fourth of July she’d nearly set your grandfather on fire with a fist full of sparklers. Then on Thanksgiving she’d decided to try the “Great American Tradition” of deep-frying a turkey. A brave endeavor that ended with a call to the Fire Department. Thanksgiving dinner that didn’t start until after midnight.

Suffice to say you wanted Winter to be as calm and smooth as possible. And what better way to start it off than teaching her to ice-skate?

Probably a lot of things, if you were being honest with yourself. 

“Are you coming or what?” You call out to her as you make your way to the edge of the frozen pond.

“Yeah, yeah.” Undyne said walking down the hill and to the log you’d taken seat on. “This seems pretty fucking stupid.”

“Hey, you said it looked like fun.”

“Yeah, for the kids in the cartoon.” She scoffed, and rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the log next to you. “I’m pretty sure Charlie Brown’s parents wouldn’t actually let him do this.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing his parents aren’t real, and mine aren’t here.”

She just gave another grunt, and reluctantly began putting on her pair of ice skates. Tying your last knot, you got up and began wobbling to the edge of the pond, praying to God that your muscle memory would take over.

“Are you sure about this?” Undyne asked fro somewhere behind you.

“Yeah, of course I am. It’s easy!”

You slowly began to slide on the ice, and after a few moments, you found yourself zipping around the pond with ease. Undyne, however, still hadn’t stepped out on the ice.

“Come on, the water’s fine!” You called out, starting to laugh at your own stupid joke. A joke so funny to you that you missed when Undyne told you to watch out.

When you finally came to, you found yourself at the base of a tree on the other end of the pond, as Undyne knelt beside you with a mixed look of anger and worry.

“I told you this was a bad idea, you fucking idiot.”

“It was fine until the tree hit me.” You tried to tell her. But instead of actual words all that came out was a drunken slur.

“How about we go home and you can show me how to make those fancy Christmas cookies you were talking about?” She said, the anger now gone from her voice as she helped you back onto your feet. Once you were back up and standing she held onto you with her arm to keep you from falling back down. The frown on her face changed into a toothy smile as she laughed at you trying to stumble through the snow.

“That sounds nice.” Groaning as you used your free hand to rub the massive knot that had developed on your forehead.

“I told you there was a reason they only did it in a cartoon.” Undyne chuckled as the two of you slowly made your way back up the hill.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my earlier works from when I was taking story requests for the now defunct Undyne thread. These are all SFW fics. Some are sad, some are fun, and some are downright dumb. Regardless, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
